Broken whispers
by twilightmamaof3
Summary: While the cullens are hunting bella is raped by a friend. She is thrown into a deep depression. Will the cullens find out what happend before its to late or will it be to much on bella an she kills herself? DONT OWN SM DOES A/N: Need a co-author fast
1. Chapter 1

_**broken whispers**_

**(a/n: happens after the fight against the newborns weeks before bellas wedding)**

**chapter #1: visit to lapush**

**"**jake im sorry but i love him, im going to be changed weather you like it or not" i stated bluntly. Before walking away. Jake grabbed my arm roughley swinging me to face him "No you wont" He yelled in my face. "Jake please your hurting me!" i said trying to wiggle out of his grasp. His grip got harder. "Bella how do you know who you love if you have only been with that bloodsucker?!" he asked. Slowley grabbing my breasts with firm hands. "Jake please" i begged tears comeing down. Jakes eyes narrowed he looked absolutly evil. "Please what..." he sneered "Please let you go so you can go be with that bloodsucking asshole.....Please dont give you what we know you really want trust me bella you will enjoy it" With that he yanked me into his garage and threw me on the carseat sofa.

He leaned down getting on top of me. I swung my fist as fast as i could into his face i heard a snap. "Jake you broke my hand you fucking asshole!" i yelled. Please let sam or billy anybody hear me. Jake just snickerd "You did that yourself again bella wernt you told to use a crowbar or baseball bat next time" He thought this was funny. He ripped my shirt and bra off exposeing my naked breasts alice was going to kill him these are brand name things from milon. He leaned his head down suckling my nipple. I yanked his hair but that egged him on. "He will kill you jake stop!!" i screamed at him. I felt him laugh against my bear breast. He reached a hand between my sweaty legs. "Your wet for me bella" he looked up saying with a smirk. "Its called fucking sweat you moron!" i snapped back. "We'll see" he whisperd before ripping my pants off showing my bear clean shaved pussy. "Oh bella!" he moaned. "If i had known you were this beautifull i would have done this before." He made me want to be sick.

He quickley ripped his shorts off exposeing a throbbing 8 inch cock. "Jake please dont...p..p...please i...i swear i wont tell anybody" I cryed. he looked at me sympathetically "Bella you will never know entell you have me" he said gently sliding an inch in then stopping at my barier. "Your a virgin!" he gasped. I nodded tears still flowing freely. "Well be happy im your first now it wont be so hard for the bloodsucker" he said with that same evil gleam "Thats if he doesnt leave again." With that he shoved all the way in couseing me to scream. "EDWARD!!!ALICE SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!" i screamed. He slapped me across the face "Nobody can help you now except me"

"Oh baby im cuming cum for me baby" He said pounding me harder. I knew he had a condom on but that wasnt the point. my best friend was rapeing me. I made my hole body become numb. The hole in my chest that was recently healed tore right back open. As he came he said my name many times then i was aware of him putting some clothes back on me. He laid me in my truck i couldnt move to drive i couldnt do anything but stare and cry. He was back a few minutes later with a pack of ice. "Here babe put this on your face and remember to keep that pretty little mouth shut" He threaghtend. I just sat there as we started the drive to my house edward and his family were hunting tell sunday it was friday night except carlisle who had to work.

When we got to my house jacob lifted me out, charlie looking out the window ran out to us. "Jacob what happend?!" charlie asked frightend. "I dont know sir we were talking about the cullens and i think she thinks there not going to come back" Jake replied sweetly handing me into charlies arms. "Oh good god not again!" charlie snapped. I wanted to say something but i couldnt. "Bella honey are you ok?" Charlie asked. I dint answer. "What happend to her face" charlie asked now in police mode. "I dont know sir she was like that when that bl....edward dropped her off mabe he hit her." Fucking play the innocent he was pissing me off but no emotion showed. Charlie looked ready to spit bullets. "Thank you jake ill take it from here" Charlie said sweetley to jake. "Im sure" was all jacob said before walking home. Charlie layed me on the couch "Baby can you hear me?" He asked. Baby? No jake called me that. I started sobbing.

He tryed rubbing my arm to sooth me but that made me scream. "Thats it im calling dr cullen that son of a bitch edwards going to pay!" he snapped before going into the kitchen. I vagely heard his end of the phone convorsation. "Hello may i speak with dr cullen?"........."Yes ill hold".............."Hello we have a problem i think that son of yours hurt me daughter!" he slightley snapped."No she has a fucking bruised cheek and she is acting like she did when you guys left"......"Are you guys leaveing?edwards comeing back right?"....."Yes that would be apreciated thank you....and sorry for being rude its just i cant stand to see my baby girl hurting"

Baby? Again? I started screaming at the top of my lungs "NNNOOOO!!!" i screamed. Charlie mumbled something on the phone before hanging up.

_**carlisles pov:**_

I sat at my desk fileing paperwork when the secretary came over the intercom. "Dr cullen theres a call for you on line one" Great i need to get this paperwork done "Who is it?" i asked bored and slightley irritated from the interuption. "Um..." i could hear her flipping through a paper. "Chief swan about his daughter isabella" she finished "I can have him call back but he sais its urgent" she offerd sweetley."Put him through now!" i sorta snapped. I flipped to line one " speaking" i said kindley but urgentley what was wrong with my soon to be daughter in-law "Hello we have a problem i think that son of yours hurt my daughter!" he said roughley. Edward? He would never hurt bella. "This must be a mistake. My son would never hurt bella. Is she ok?" I asked quickley needing an answer to my quistian. "No!" he snapped "She has a fucking bruised cheed and she is acting like she did when you guys left" Oh no i remember what alice had said charlie had told her about bellas reaction when we left her deep depression not eating or talking. "I could stop..." i started "Are you guys leaving?" he interupted. What? No! "Edwards comeing back right?" "Yes mr swan he is comeing back we are not going anywhere there getting married but i would very much like to come check on bella if thats ok?" i said quickley. He sighed somewhat calming down "Yes that would be apreciated thank you" "Ill be right over" I said as i started packing up my drs bag. "And sorry for being rude its just i cant stand to see my baby girl hurting" He said i could tell he was hurting. "I under...." i started but i was cut off by bellas screaming in the background. "NNNOOOO!" "Im sorry dr cullen i have to go" he rushed. "Ill be there in 5 minutes" With that he hung up.

I quickley got my jacket and ran out the door stopping by the secretary "Trinity i need the rest of the day off would you mind clocking me out?" I asked quickley. "Of course dr cullen" She flirted as i ran to my car. Speeding to the swans house i needed to find out what was wrong with bella i cared for her deepley just as my other children. About 5 minutes later i pulled up next to charlies cruiser i could her bella silently wimpering from inside and i could smell blood with that i ran to the door extremely worried.

_**Bellas pov:**_

After charlie got off the phone he rushed to my side. "Bella honey whats wrong" he asked reaching out a hand towards me. I flinched back screaming louder then before. He jumped but still tryed to touch me. Looking at his face i saw jakes "NOOO GET THE FUCK AWAY!" i screamed. He looked stunned hand still reaching out but not comeing any closer. But it still scared me. So i leaned back, Kickeing out hitting him right in the nose i heard the sickning crunch of it breaking his hand flew up as blood began rushing onto the carpet. I took my leave and ran to my room shutting the door and sitting in the corner behind the rocking chair rocking back and forth wimpering tears falling down. I heard the knock downstairs on the door and the staggerd footsteps towards it. I huddled into the corner as much as i could. And closed my eyes waiting for the worst.

_**carlisles pov:**_

'knock knock' I heard the shuffling of feet and a slight moan of pain as charlie came to the door the blood smell got stonger the closer he got. Charlies bleeding? Thank god its not bella. Ok that wasnt nice. Charlie opend the door the sight made me gasp he had a dish towel held under his nose but the blood still flowed freely you could tell it was broken. "Come in dr cullen" he said muffled through the blood. I walked in keeping my eyes on him. "charlie what happend?" I asked first bella now him. "Its bella she is petrified of something" he stated simply. I slightley smirked "I meant your nose" i stated. "Oh" he answerd looking down. My gaze became more quistioning. "It was bella she was screaming i dint know what to do i tryed to hug her but she flinched back and well this" he finished pointing at his blood soaked nose. "What did she do?" i asked curiese now bella was not the violent type at all why would she hurt her own father? "After she flinched she kicked me in the nose with her boots" I looked stunned in my over 300 years as a vampire i was absolutly lost for words for the first time.

But i quickley composed myself. "May i see?" I asked. Charlie nodded "She's upstairs" I chuckled "May i see your nose" i corrected. He nodded sitting in the kitchen chair. Lowering the dish towel i saw a gash on the top of his nose The blood flowing from that and from his nostrels. "This may hurt a little" i stated.I felt bad.

Reaching up firmley gripping his nose i snapped it back in place. Charlie bit his toungue to keep from yelling but i could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "Sorry" i said as i reached in my bag for a small splint to put on his nose. After placeing it there and cleaning his face with poroxide i looked at him. His eyes already beginning to tearn black and blue.

"So explain what happend from the time she came home i know edward took her from school to lapush but i dont know after that" i said. Charlie nodded. "Well she was at jacob blacks entell like 5ish when her truck pulled up i was surprised to see jake driveing. He got out with bella he was holding her she looked like she was dead. her blank expression tears falling but she was silent. I asked jake what happend he said he dint know. So i asked about her face the bruise he said it was like that when edward dropped her off I tryed asking her but with no avail. And then i told you what she did after jake left after kicking me she ran upstairs" He took a deep breath and looked down again.

"Do you mind if i see her?" I asked kindly but i dint care what he said really i would see her if i had to climb through her bedroom window. He just nodded and pointed to the stairs mumbling "Her room" with his head still down. I nodded and said "thank you" Before walking out of his sight then rushing to her bedroom at vampire speed. I reached out for the handle when my phone buzzed in my pockit "Dam it" i mutterd takeing it out seeing it was alice. "Hello" i said kind of rudely. "Whats wrong with bella?" alice asked. "I dont know i was hopeing you could tell me that" i sighed. "I dont know i just know she wont be talking to anybody anytime soon if at all and she wont want to be around men so be carefull." She stated. "Ok ill call you when i find out more dont tell edward or anybody" with that i hung up and opend bella's door to see her sitting in the corner behind a rocking chair banging her head lightley on the wall when rocking back and forth wimpering. Her eyes scrunched shut. "Bella" i asked. Her eyes flew open terrified as she looked at me trying to push further into the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n: this story kind of explains some things i went through when my best friend hurt me the way jake did bella)**

_**Chapter #2: Help her**_

**bellas pov:**

Carlisle opened my door and walked towards me my eyes wide with fear. What if he wants to hurt me like jake did? I tryed my damdist to push myself further into the wall to no avail. He was comeing closer he was going to hurt me. As he came up to me moveing the rocking chair so he could get to me i started screaming at the top of my lungs. Everybody that loves me is going to hurt me. "Bella...Bella its ok its me carlisle" he whisperd he sounded so broken like he wanted to cry if that was possible. But i was the broken one all men did was hurt you. I kicked and hit out as he went to grab me. "Bella stop!" He slightley raised his voice i broke down in tears as he put his hands around my waist lifting me to stand. What was the use i couldnt fight a vampire just like i wasnt able to fight a werewolf. Its just not possible. I stood there just crying. He reached his hand up to gently carress my cheek. My body shook with the sobs i fought to controll.

His phone buzzed he looked at me before answering. "Hello."....."No i dont know yet"....."Ok son calm down"......"Edward!"......"Oh my god"

edward? He was going to leave me again i was used and broken now. I stopped breathing carlisle looked at me dropping the phone just as my world went black and i collapsed.

_**carlisles pov:**_

I now had bella standing in front of me her body wracked with sobs. What the hell happend to this girl. Ive seen these sighns but for some reasen the answer wasnt comeing to me. I felt bad for snapping at her but i needed to help her. She looked so distrought and just like she was giveing up. I reached my hand to carress her face i know that calmed children so mabe just mabe. It dint though her sobs just became harder. And my phone buzzed i dint look at the caller id i was to busy looking at bella. "Hello." i answerd it still looking at bella. "Carlisle is bella ok?! Whats wrong with her?" edward yelled into the phone panicked i should have known he would see alices visions. "No i dont know yet" I answerd both quistians. "What the fuck do you mean you dont know figure it out your a god damn dr its your job if anything happens to her i will go to the volturi again!" he snapped rushing through his words not even thinking before saying them. "Ok son calm down" I said gently. "Im comeing now!" I heard him drop the phone. "Edward!" i yelled he couldnt come yet i needed to know what was wrong with bella and this might just make it worse. I heard some ruffling and somebody picked up the phone "Carlisle?" it was rosalie "Carlisle i think bella was raped from what alice said of her vision" I stopped breathing even rose sounded broken and she dint like bella. Raped? "Oh my god!" was all i could say. I wanted to cry why dint i recognize the sighns of course. But by who. "Im comeing to help" Rosalie said. I heard bella stop breathing i looked up at her just as her eyes rolled into her head and she fell into my arms. "Carlisle?...Carlisle?" i heard rosalie yell. I sat on the floor with bella in my arms And picked up the phone. "Rose i think your right" I sobbed. "I am so sorry carlisle im on my way we all are be there in half an hour edwards probably about 15 minutes away get her to the hospital" I nodded. "Thank you rose" And i hung up lifting bella up as i stood holding her bridel style and walking down the stairs. Charlie turned in his chair he jumped up when he saw an uncontiose bella in my arms. "What happend?!" charlie yelled.

"Mr swan i think i know whats wrong but i need to get her to the hospital just to make sure but im almost positive it is" He looked at me confused and angry. "I think she was raped charlie" I stated with no hint of emotion in my voice i was trying numb myself so i wouldnt start sobbing again. "What?!" Charlie yelled "By who?!" i knew he was thinking of edward i dint have to be a mind reader to know that. "I dont know sir but i know it wasnt my son he has been with my family" He looked like he believed me. But then his face fell as realization hit him hard. "My baby!" he sobbed. "Who...w..who would do such a thing?" He asked tears comeing down. "I dont know sir but the sooner we find out the sooner we can take action." I stated. He nodded "Lets go!" he said roughley grabbing his gun belt. I would feel sorry for the rapist if it wasnt for who he hurt becouse he was going to pay not only by vampire hands but at charlies to.

With that charlie opened the door. "We can take my car" Charlie said. I must admit the syrens would help.

Sure enough they did we mad it to the hospital in 5 minutes. 5 minutes entell edward would be here raiseing hell. "Dr cullen it nice to see you" Trinity said I nodded. "Need a private emergency room and a rape kit asap" I said her smile left when she looked at bella in my arms. "Yes sir right away" She said. Typing in her computer. "Room 2" she said. I nodded and rushed at human speed to room two. Laying bella on the bed hooking moniters and oxegyn to her and quickley examining her. Charlie sat across the room crying. I looked at bella as i put a hospital gown on her. After i was done i layed her back down. She looked so broken it was horrible. "Where is she!" i heard edward yell at my secretary. "I..Im sorry sir but she cant have visiters yet" trinity stutterd. "Im her fiance let me in now!" he barked. "Ill be right back" i said to charlie and walked quickley to the waiting room. Edward heard me comeing he looked up at me his face truley heart breaking. In turn trinity looked up as well looking relieved to see me. " this young man wants to see ." trinity said I nodded. "I know he is my son and isabellas fiance" Trinity looked speechless. "Lets go" i told edward placeing my hand on his shoulder and leading him to bellas room he looked to be in so much pain. Just wait tell he finds out bella was raped.

"What?!" edward shouted at me. Shit i forgot to block my thoughts. Edward fell to the ground right outside the door sobbing. "Whats the commotion?" Someone said,i looked up to see charlie standing in the doorway. Charlie looked at my son sympathetically. I could see he felt sorry for thinking it was edward. Charlie put a soothing hand on edwards back. "She will be ok" charlie told him with conviction. "We will find out who did this to her! But right now we have to be here for her she needs us to be strong" Charlie sobbed the last sentence Edward looked up at him and embraced him. Me and charlie both looked shocked But charlie melted into edwards stone cold hug.

_**edwards pov:**_

When i heard something was wrong with bella i ran as fast as i could to her house but she was gone. So i had followed her scent to the hospital. I smelt the light smell of her blood. When i was at the hospital and carlisle got me to come back we were walking to bellas room. I knew through his mind he was watching me and feeling sorry for my position. He placed his hand on my shoulder and sqeezed it lightley. _just wait tell he finds out bella was raped _he thought sympathetically. What?! Oh my god no no not my bella! "What?!" edward shouted. _shit i forgot to block my thoughts _he thought. No not my bella! How?! Who?! I Dint protect her. I fell to the ground sobbing Carlisle Leaned down soothing me. I heard a door opening by my head wich was layed down on the floor. But i dint care all i cared was about my bella. "Whats this commotion?" I heard charlies voice above me but i still just sobbed. You could tell he had been crying from the roughness in his voice. _i cant believe i thought this boy would hurt me bella. he is so in love with her as she is him._ charlie thought sypathetically. I felt charlie put his hand on my back it was comforting it was warm like bella. The thought of my beautifull broken bella made me sob harder. "She will be ok" Charlie leaned down and said into my ear. "We will find out who did this to her!" Yes we would! " But right now we have to be here for her she needs us to strong" Charlie sobbed. I looked at charlie he looked as hurt as i was feeling. Before i could think what i was doing i gently wrapped my arms around him in a hug. Both charlie and carlisles minds were shocked but they soon became peacefull.

"Lets go see her son" Charlie said standing up offering me his hand. Son? I liked that but would i be able to handle seeing her so broken? Im going to kill whoever did this. And trust me i will find out. With that i took charlies hand and stood. Together all three of us walked into bellas room. I gasped when i saw her. She had a bruise on her face forming and her arm was in a cast. She looked so broken it reminded me of what happend with james. But it was worse this time her innocents had been taken. Something that was sopposed to be mine was taken and we could never get it back. It hurt me horribly i can only imagine what it was doing to her.

I leaned over her and barried my head in the crook of her neck. "Oh my bella who has hurt you?" I asked more myself then her. "MMMM NO PLEASE" she said in her sleep. I lifted my head as i felt something wet slide down my cheek. I lifted my hand to look at it. I was crying tears of venom.

**did ya like it? well r+r you kno da drill ya read ya rev. Haha im so stoned**


	3. Chapter 3

_recap: _

_"Lets go see her son" Charlie said standing up offering me his hand. Son? I liked that but would i be able to handle seeing her so broken? Im going to kill whoever did this. And trust me i will find out. With that i took charlies hand and stood. Together all three of us walked into bellas room. I gasped when i saw her. She had a bruise on her face forming and her arm was in a cast. She looked so broken it reminded me of what happend with james. But it was worse this time her innocents had been taken. Something that was sopposed to be mine was taken and we could never get it back. It hurt me horribly i can only imagine what it was doing to her._

_I leaned over her and barried my head in the crook of her neck. "Oh my bella who has hurt you?" I asked more myself then her. "MMMM NO PLEASE" she said in her sleep. I lifted my head as i felt something wet slide down my cheek. I lifted my hand to look at it. I was crying tears of venom._

_**chapter#3: who can i trust?**_

_bellas pov:_

I woke up but kept my eyes shut i could hear voices around me. My body still hurt expeciolly between my legs. It really happend the pain i was feeling was real. I could hear the beeping moniters by my head. I dint want to open my eyes i dint want to face the world ever. "Has she woken?" i noticed edwards voice. I dint hear a voice so i was guesing someone was eather shakeing there head or if it was my vampire family they were talking in there minds. "Oh my bella" edward sobbed. "It will be ok son we will find out who has done this!" charlies stern voice popped in almost makeing me flinch. "Have the results came back?" charlie asked someone. "Yes" i noticed carlisles voice. "The pap test and rape kit have been done" he said grimley. Pap test? Rape kit?! My eyes flutterd open standing there was carlisle,edward,charlie and emmett. Nobody noticed me wakeing. What were all these men doing in here?! What if they all wanted to hurt me? "We have some pills we need to give her to prevent stds and pregnancy" carlisle said. Everones backs were turned on me. I looked down at my body someone had changed me into a hospital gown. I could feel i had no panties on. And i could see i had wires and tubes all over me. No there gonna hurt me why else would they have my panties off. I took in a deep breath cousing everyone to turn. And i started screaming at the top of my lungs. Trying to pull the wires out of my body. Cold hands stopped me carlisles as everyone else just stood shock still stareing at me in shock. They were going to let carlisle hurt me rape me. "NNNOOOO SSTTTOOPPP DONT HURT ME!" i screamed. Carlisle looked shocked but did not move his hands from mine.

"HHEELLLLPPP!" i screamed. Just then alice ran in with rosalie in tow. "Out!" rosalie snarled. Everyone other then carlisle left. Tears were streaming down my face as his touch still made me feel all dirty. "You to" alice stated. "But..." he began but rosalie gave him a scary look which seemed to shut him up if looks could kill. Carlisle left reluctently. Leaveing me in the room with just alice and rosalie. Why did rose care if i was scared she hated me. "Are you ok?" rosalie asked looking ready to cry, they both did if that were possible. I just sat there shakeing stareing at the two girls. Not saying anything. Alice reached her hand out to sqeeze my shoulder soothingly. I flinched wich made her pull her hand back. The tears still streamed down my face. "I am so sorry bella" alice sobbed and walked out with her head in her hands. I still shook. Rose sat in the chair beside my bed but not touching me just sitting there for moral support. "Sleep bella nobody will hurt you" rose said soothingly. I nodded still crying and laid my head on the dozeing into a deep slumber.

**rosalies pov:**

Poor bella her laying there sleeing with all those wires and shit. She looked horrible. I knew how hard it was to go through being raped. I had been through it and bella knew that. I meant what i had said to her that nobody would hurt her. Becouse i refuse to let them. I would be there for bella day and night i dint care what peaple thought and on the rare occation that i had to hunt i would have alice or esme there. Speaking of the devil. Esme walked into the room and as she saw bella her straight face fell into one of pure pain. She ran over to bellas bed not bothering with appearences. "Oh bella who would do this to you?" esme asked slightley rubbing her cheek. "NNoo jake please dont!" bella sobbed in her sleep. Esme looked shocked. I jumped from the chair "Fucking mongrel!" i yelled makeing bella flinch awake.

I rushed to her side beside esme as the guys includeing carlisle and charlie ran in the room. "Shhhh bella its ok were here" i insisted rubing her cheek. Tears fell down bellas face makeing my heart break i knew the pain she was in but i also knew there was nothing i could do to make the pain go away. I Dont know why but i had a feeling that this mutt did this to her and as soon as i proved it i will ripp his body limb from limb with my teeth. Bella was sudenly silent we all looked at her. Her sobbing had stopped her rocking had stopped and she just sat there with arms crossed stareing throug the wall her eyes were glazed like she was looking but not seeing. I knew this comatose state could happen even know i went through it by anger bella was wasnt liveing anymore. "Bella!" edward yelled and ran to her dareing to touch her. I expected her to flinch but she dint she dint do anything at all except sit there stareing through edward. "Bella talk to me please" Edward cryed and i noticed tears of venom. Charlie had walked out of the room he couldnt handle seeing his daoughter like this and i couldnt blame him. Everybody gasped except carlisle. "Edward your crying" esme said stunned. "Vampires cant cry trust my ive tryed" I stated in shock. Emmett looked disgusted he dint think men should cry it was a sighn of weekness in his books. I smacked him in the back of the head. "Owww what was that for rosie?" He asked i just rolle my eyes. Jasper looked devistated he must be feeling edwards extreme pain. And alice just stood there shock still with her mouth hanging open. "What are you feeling from her jasper?" carlisle asked. Jasper tried to cover his pain. "Extreme pain and fear" jasper stated. "But thats barried deep down on top she is just numb" jasper looked down in sorrow.

"Carlisle can i talk to you in private?" i asked as edward just stood over bella still crying. Carlisle nodded his head and led me out through the hallway and to his office. After shutting the door her turned to me. He was in so much pain to bella was like a daughter to him. "I know why raped bella" i stated bluntly. Carlisles face changed to shock and his eyes became wide. "Who?" he asked quickley he ran to me in vampire speed grabbing my shoulders slightley shakeing me. "Who rosalie who hurt bella?"

"Calm down carlisle and ill tell you!" i slightley snapped pulling away from him. He nodded and took a step back with a mutterd "sorry" I nodded. "It was jacob black" i said quickley. Carlisles eyes got wider if that were even possible. "How do you know this are you sure?"he asked.

"Yes im pretty sure" i said "and i know becouse bella said so" his face became less shocked and a little disapointed. "Rosalie how did bella say it?" carlisle asked. I was getting frustrated he wasnt believeing me. "she said and i qoete 'No jake please dont!" carlisle shook his head runnin his hand through his hair a nervouse trait he picked up from edward. "Rose she has been saying that about every guy" carlisle sighed. "I know it thoug!" i snapped "I can fucking feel it i mean look at him you know he would be angry when bella said she was going to become one of us!" i was really getting pissed off. "Rosalie that is profileing they can arrest him becouse of your gut feeling, im sorry. and beside jake is bellas best friend he would never hurt her he protected her when we were gone" he said in a low voice. That was it i snapped. Not once had my gut feelings been wrong. I think that was my power. "What the fuck ever carlisle but i will protect her and if that mutt comes near her i will sloughter him!" I snapped and walked out. I heard him yell something about the treaty and i just gave him the finger and kept walking. That mutt was going to pay. I knew in my heart that it was he who did this!

**Edwards pov:**

I stayed with the family as rosalie and carlisle went to his office. She was blocking her thoughts. When she went so i had no clue what was going on. I shrugged it off. I dint care about her simple problems and just decided to block her thoughts out compleatley along with everyone elses. Bella had began rocking but still had that glazed look in her eyes. "Cant trust anyone" "cant trust anyone" she kept muttering it broke my dead heart knowing she did not trust anyone me included. What was going to happen was this going to end our wedding our dreams for our happily ever after. Alice came to me tapping me on the arm to take me out of my daze. She looked so sad. "The weddings off for now she wont even be talking in two weeks" she said with great depression. And walked out sobbing jasper followed. Emmett looked at bella who was his little sister in so many ways with sad eyes but which were also filled with intense anger. "Whoever did this to my little sister will pay!" he growled. His face truley looking like a vampire and he walked out to. Leaveing just me and esme. Esme came to me wrapping her arms around me. "Im so sorry son we will get bella through this though" With that she smiled and she to walked out. I went over to the bed to stand by bella.

"knock knock" i heard someone say from the doorway. Bella still dint look up but her posture stiffend. What was he doing here?!

**hehehe cliff hanger who do you think is there? and whats going to happen is rosalie going to tell anybody who she thinks it is? you know the drill you want more story press that pretty little review button.**


	4. Chapter 4

Recap of chapter#3:

_Edwards pov:_

_I stayed with the family as Rosalie and carlisle went to his office. She was blocking her thoughts. When she went so i had no clue what was going on. I shrugged it off. I dint care about her simple problems and just decided to block her thoughts out compleatley along with everyone else s. Bella had began rocking but still had that glazed look in her eyes. "Cant trust anyone" "cant trust anyone" she kept muttering it broke my dead heart knowing she did not trust anyone me included. What was going to happen was this going to end our wedding our dreams for our happily ever after. Alice came to me tapping me on the arm to take me out of my daze. She looked so sad. "The weddings off for now she wont even be talking in two weeks" she said with great depression. And walked out sobbing jasper followed. Emmett looked at Bella who was his little sister in so many ways with sad eyes but which were also filled with intense anger. "Whoever did this to my little sister will pay!" he growled. His face truly looking like a vampire and he walked out to. Leaving just me and esme. Esme came to me wrapping her arms around me. "I'm so sorry son we will get Bella through this though" With that she smiled and she to walked out. I went over to the bed to stand by Bella._

_"knock knock" i heard someone say from the doorway. Bella still dint look up but her posture stiffened. What was he doing here?_

**Chapter#4: Silent justice**

**Bella's pov:**

I sat there unmoving in the hospital bed people surrounding me. I was frozen inside myself I felt fear but it did not show I was just numb. I could see how broken everyone looked and angry. "Whoever did this to my little sister will pay!" Emmett growled. I wanted to thank him and tell him who had done this to me but I couldn't I knew the words I wanted to say but my mouth wouldn't open my voice wouldn't sound. Esme spoke next after Emmett had walked out "I'm so sorry son we will get Bella through this though" she said softly to Edward. Calming my fear that they would leave me again. With her words said she smiled and walked out and I just sat there never moving never showing any emotions never saying a word. Even as Edward walked to my and knelt by my bedside I never moved I never that the fear of him hurting me show for that I was thankful I dint want him feeling any worse then he already did. But in a second flat everything changed when a voice came outside the door saying "knock knock" a voice I never wanted to hear again a voice that chilled me to the bone making my body stiffen and wait for another round of torture. I sat still other then my stiffness as My own personal nightmare walked in 'Jake'.

He walked in with a smile on his face. I could hear the rumble in Edwards chest he dint like Jake's cheery attitude. If only he knew. I doubt Jake would be standing there. "So has she said anything?" Jake asked Edward. Edward glared at him suspiciously. But before anything could be said Jake was flown away from me held by Rosalie. I dint jump or anything I stayed still. "You fucking mongrel I will kill you!" Rosalie said as Edward and the now present Cullen's tried to pry Rose off the monster. She knew I know she knew. But as the Cullen's finally tore her away from him with disappointment in there eyes faced at Rosalie I knew she wouldn't win I knew justice wouldn't be served at least not today. I wanted to scream out it was him! He did it! Damn it I wish Edward could read my mind but he couldn't and I couldn't say a word I just sat there numb as a stray tear fell from my eye. As I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

**Rosalie's pov:**

I heard his voice and my teeth were on edge I wanted to fucking tear his neck out! I thought of doing that as I raced at a fast human pace to Bella's room. I dint care if anyone else believed me I knew who did this I knew it in my heart and my gut and that was never wrong ever! When I came into the room Jake was smiling Fucking smiling! I lost it Bella showed no fear but I saw a tear fall from her eye and I broke I took that mutt by the neck spinning him around getting him away from Bella. My sister. " You fucking mongrel I will kill you!" I screamed spitting venom in the dog's face! All of my family raced into the room and tried prying me off the dog my nails were digging into the assholes flesh and I smelled his disgusting blood that smelled of wet dog.

I tried ripping his head off his damn shoulders but with no luck as my family tore me away from him and he slid down the wall gasping for breath holding his slight bleeding neck giving me an angry scowl. "Fuck you!" I screamed at him as Carlisle walked me out of the room with Emmett throwing an "I'm sorry" over his shoulder.

"Rosalie what were you thinking?" Carlisle asked me angry. I scowled at him as best as I could since he had my hands held behind my back. "Let her go." Emmett said to our father figure. Carlisle let go of my arms and I spun around angry that they had taken me away from Bella while that rapist was with her. I went to walk back in the room but this time I was stopped by Emmett.. "Let me go!" I yelled. "Take her home Emmett" Carlisle said. As Emmett dragged me away from the scene and Carlisle walked back into Bella's room.

**Edward's pov:**

What was that all about? I wondered. I could tell everyone else in the room was thinking the same except Jacob who was to busy cursing Rosalie in his head to think about anything else. Something wasn't right I knew all of us were on edge but something just wasn't right and it was driving me crazy cause I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Something inside me told me I knew who Raped my Bella. My thoughts were stopped when Charlie walked in the room. "Oh good Jacob your already here... Um what happened to your neck? Oh never mind anyhow I need to quistian you and Mr,Cullen since you two where the main ones who have been with Bella today. Charlie turned towards the door when we agreed I snuck a look at Bella she still sat there still as can be but was looking at Jacob with a glint of fear in her eyes and something struck me. Who had she been with all day besides me? Jacob. Who was constantly trying to get Bella to be with him? Jacob. Who could have raped my Bella? Oh my Gosh why hadn't I thought about it before. I went to turn to Jacob who was watching me with a smirk. Before I could lunge at him he pointed at Charlie who was waiting at the door for us. I held back a growl that was climbing up my throught. I would get the proof and I will kill him! Now everything Rosalie had done made complete scence. She knew and nobody let her get a word in edgewise and she fucking knew! I gave Jacob my death glare as he followed behind charlie and I followed behind him using all of my streangh not to just kill him right here right now!

**Charlies pov:**

I took Edward and Jacob to the police department with me to get both statements even know I doubted neither of these two boys had hurt my daughter. I was in police chief mode right now though because I was determined to find my daughters rapist. When we got to the police department I had Edward come back with me first. I sat him down and turned the recorder on sitting at the table with him.

Recording:

_This is chief charlie swan at forks Washington police department it is June,15th at 9pm at night. I have with me Edward Cullen a potential suspect. _

_**Charlie: **state your full name_

_**Edward: **Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

_**Charlie: **How do you know the victim Miss Isabella Marie Swan?_

_**Edward: **She's my Fiancee_

The interview only lasted about half an hour and Edward walked out with a clean slate in my eyes. And then came in Jacob.

**Charlie:** State your full name

**Jacob: **Jacob Micheal black

**Charlie: **How do you know the victim?

**Jacob: **She's my best friend

**Charlie: **What time did Mr,Cullen drop Miss,Swan off at your place?

**Jacob: **Around 3:30pm?

I quirked an eyebrow at him he said it more as a quistian then an answer.

**Charlie:** Was there anything wrong with miss swan when Mr,Cullen dropped her off?

**Jacob: **No... I mean yes...

**Charlie: **Which is it Mr,Black yes or no?

**Jacob: **Yes

After 2 hours of the interrogation Jacob was drenched in sweat and not looking in my eyes. Something was off and I had a feeling the worst had happened I had a feeling that my daughters best friend had hurt her in the most horrible way and I was getting angry. The longer we went on Jacob would accidentally let things sleep entell around 4 hours later...

**Charlie: **Why did you bring miss swan back to her house in your clothes?

**Jacob: OK** I did it OK! I fucked her scenceless and it was good she was so wet for me and her begging made it even better it was amazing!

Before I realized what I was doing I stood up and hit Jacob with my fist hurting my hand (damn that boy had a hard face) but knocking him off the chair. He began laughing I was livid I wanted to kill this boy I stalked towards him wrapping my hands around the little bastards neck. When my officers came in pulling me off of the sick fuck! "You fucking bastard that's my daughter your fucking best friend how could you?" I yelled at him as I was drug from the room to the room where Edward sat looking as livid as me. "We will get him!" I assured Edward. He just nodded then turned back to the interview room quickly as Jacob came out in cuffs led by officer Dwight. I will kill that boy! I thought. I thought I saw Edward nod but I wasn't sure. "Lets get back to the hospital" I said to him placing my hand on his cold back. And leading him out to my cruiser.

_**Sorry for the short chapter I really hope you guys like it and im sorry for not updating in so long but I will now at least once if not twice a week. Well later remember if u want me to continue R+R**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter#5:Will she ever be the same**

_(2 weeks later)_

**Edwards pov:**

It had been 2 weeks since the incident. Bella still refused to talk or eat or anything. I had to give Charlie credit though he had gotten Bella to eat at least one meal a day since she had gotten home but it wasn't enough and we only had two weeks entail the court date. The day my Bella would have to face her nightmare and my worst enemy. If she don't testify there was a chance of him getting off. Of course we would kill him as soon as he got out but that would make more trouble then we already have our first problem would be that we would be breaking the treaty. Causing a fight and running us out of forks even if we had won which I bet we would then still be ran out even just for fear of the rest of the tribe telling "the pale faces".

Today was the day we were taken Bella (much to charlies dismay) to our house to live. I had just finished packing Bella's bags while she sat in the living room with Rosalie who had recently taken a liking to Bella. I walked down the stairs at a human pace making noise so Charlie would know I was coming down. He was in the kitchen with Carlisle who was reassuring Charlie that Bella would be fine she wasn't sharing a room with me she would have her own room and she would not be made uncomfortable or left alone with any men. "I'm trusting you" was Charlies final words to Carlisle before I walked in the room. "Her stuff is ready" I said pointing to the 3 bags beside me. Charlie nodded as we all walked into the living room seeing Bella lying on Rosalie's shoulder sound asleep. Rose put her finger to her lips shushing us. Her other arm was placed around Bella's shoulder gently rubbing soothing circles into her skin.

"Were ready" I whispered. _You want me to carry her just in case she wakes?_Rosalie asked with her thoughts. I shook my head no. It would be to suspicious. Rosalie was about the same size as Bella and seeing her carry her would be shocking to Charlie and raise to many quistians. I went over to them lifting Bella out of Rosalie's arms acting like I was having trouble. "Would you like some help?" Charlie asked me. Lifting his arms out offering to help. "No its fine I got her." I stated walking towards the door and to the car. Charlie opened the back door of my Volvo for me and gently kissed Bella on the forehead "Love you baby girl" Charlie whispered. Causing a pained moan from Bella. We knew she dint like being called baby it caused her to flashback. Carlisle planned on giving Bella therapy for that.

I slipped carefully into the backseat laying Bella on the seat. I knew I couldn't sit with her and it broke my heart. All I wanted to do was hold my Bella tight and make sure nothing ever hurt her again. I felt even worse because Charlie says this is how Bella was when I left her. His memories tore at my cold dead heart and seeing her like this in person made it even worse. I want to help her so bad but I have no idea how for the first time in over a century I was lost for words and ideas. Rosalie slipped into the backseat laying Bella's head on her lap stroking her hair. In Rosalie's mind all I could see was sympathy and love for my Fiancee. I smiled whispering "thank you" to Rose as I shut the door.

We drove off leaving Charlie alone with tears streaming down his face he was like me he wanted so badly to help his daughter but had no idea how. We were at a loss. My thoughts were cut short as Bella started screaming in the backseat taking even Carlisle by surprise as he swerved my car. I looked quickly at Bella to see she was still asleep. "What do we do?" I asked Carlisle in panic. "Rose don't wake her just sooth her let her know you are here nobody's going to hurt her" he said quickly. His thoughts were filled with sadness and anger. Sadness because he also wanted to help my love so badly and so much anger at Jacob for what he had done.

"Shh!" Rosalie shushed Bella rubbing her hair still. "I'm here nobody's gonna hurt you" she soothed. "No...Jacob...Edward wont love me" Bella sobbed in her sleep. My heart broke more if that was possible. And a venomous tear fell from my eye. "Will she ever be the same?" I asked Carlisle he looked at me sadly shaking his head. "I honestly don't know son" he whispered.

Bella's screams had stopped but she was still slightly sobbing. Rosalie got her to stop by the time we got to the house. We all got out Rose carrying Bella to the spare room that would be hers entail she felt comfortable sharing one with me. Everyone's thoughts held the same sadness and anger as Carlisles had. As Rosalie passed by them with my sleeping girl. And we all agreed that no matter what we would always be here for her she would get what she wanted what she needed. Even if that meant I had to change her or worse if she never wanted to be with me again. I would always be there for her no matter he decision. We all would.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Well Bella will start opening up a little either in the next chapter or the one after that so stay tuned and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella's screams had stopped but she was still slightly sobbing. Rosalie got her to stop by the time we got to the house. We all got out Rose carrying Bella to the spare room that would be hers entail she felt comfortable sharing one with me. Everyone's thoughts held the same sadness and anger as Carlisles had. As Rosalie passed by them with my sleeping girl. And we all agreed that no matter what we would always be here for her she would get what she wanted what she needed. Even if that meant I had to change her or worse if she never wanted to be with me again. I would always be there for her no matter her decision. We all would_.

**Chapter#6: Nightmares and flashbacks**

_**Bella's pov:**_

I woke up alone in a bedroom I had never seen before it took me a while to remember where I was. I was at the cullens then it all hit me everything that had happened. I drew in a gasp. Wrapping my hands around my knee's and rocking back and forth. I heard a knock on the bedroom door. I dint move I dint say anything I just sat there rocking as the door slowly opened and I heard footsteps coming toward the bed I dint look up I squeezed my eyes shut. All that I could think of was Jacob and how he hurt me. A part of me knew I could trust the Cullen's but a part of me was also afraid .I had trusted Jacob as much as I trust the cullens and he had hurt me in the worst way. I just dint know who I could trust honestly I just wanted to die. A cold hand touched my shoulder and I started screaming.

_**Edwards pov:**_

"she needs to eat something Edward." My mother said to me solemnly. I knew that she was right but I couldn't go up there I could see the fear in my Bella's eyes when any man was near her. As if reading my thoughts (lol kinda funny since Edward reads the thoughts) Rosalie stood up and said "I'll take her some food." she walked to the kitchen with nothing but sincerity in her thoughts. She truly wanted to help my bell she wanted what was best for her just like the rest of us did. I was stuck in my thoughts as Rose went up to Bella's room to give her the grilled cheese she had made her. Just as Alice had a vision Bella started screaming. The hole family rushed to Bella's room. To see a sobbing Bella lying on the bed shaking and crying and screaming. Rosalie was trying to shush her the plate of food lay forgotten on the night stand. Rose wrapped her arms around Bella's thrashing body trying to sooth her to no avail.

_**Alice's pov:**_

_Vision:_

_Rosalie walked upstairs with Bella's food in hand. Bella was sitting on her new bed awake but rocking_

_back and forth. When Rose walked in placing the food on the nightstand and touching Bella's shoulder to let her know it was time to eat. "Bella" she said gently. Then all hell broke lose. Bella started screaming at the top of her lungs kicking at Rosalie's stone body. ~end of vision~_

_**Edwards pov:**_

"Alice go to Carlisle's study and get his medicine bag for me. Now!" I snapped the end when she just stood starring at Bella with venom filled eyes. Alice walked out and rushed to get the bag. "Don't_ hurt me!" _Avoice screamed. I looked at Bella "Why would we hurt you?" I asked her. My family looked at me weird. I gave them the same look entell Esme spoke. "Edward she dint say anything" she whispered to me. "She did!" I said like she was crazy. Everyone was looking at me. "_Please don't let him leave" Bella said_. "I'm not leaving Bella" I said. My family looked at me weird and I dint know why tell I heard slight snoring and looked at my Bella. She was asleep. "OMG! I can hear her thoughts!" The family gasped as Bella began to moan and I began getting images from her head, she was dreaming it was a happy thing but horribly traumatic. Bella was dreaming of what had happened to her. I stood there watching as he began to rape her and he took my Bella's virginity and told her I would leave again, I fell to my knee's sobbing. "I wont leave, I wont leave" I murmured over and over again as the room started shaking.

_**Esme's pov:**_

I watched as my newest daughter screamed and struggled against Rose crying herself to sleep. It was truly heartbreaking. I just stood there stunned as Edward said he could read Bella's thoughts. As she fell asleep I watched his face go into a mask of pure agony. "She's dreaming" alice whispered. Edward started sobbing falling to his knees his hole body began to shake. She wasn't dreaming she was having a nightmare/flashback. "i wont leave, I wont leave" he repeated over and over again rocking back and forth. "Get him away from here!" Rosalie told Emmett and Jasper. "Esme you call Carlisle get him home now!" she snapped at me. I rushed from the room into Carlisle's office picking up the phone and dialing the hospital as I watched out the window Emmett and Jasper pretty much carrying Edward into the woods. I knew they were trying to get him as far from Bella's thoughts as they could. "Forks hospital Trinity speaking" The receptionist answered I despised her voice I knew she was always hitting on my husband and my sons. "I need to speak with Dr,Cullen _NOW!_" I kinda snapped. "He's busy may I take a message?" she asked in her sickening sweet voice. "This is his wife its an emergency put him on the phone right this damn minute!" I yelled. I heard the girls stunned gasp as she said "yes just a second Mrs, Cullen.

_**Bella's pov:**_

"No Jake!" I screamed waking myself up. I looked around me wiping tears from my eyes so I could see straight. Rosalie and Alice were starring at me. _They think im a freak _I thought. I don't want to be here anymore. I cant live with what happened not to mention the fact that Jake was right they were just gonna leave again. I put on a mask and stood up. Rose and Alice stood with me. I looked at them shaking my head no and pointing at the bathroom where I knew they had my bathroom bag. Rose smiled slightly "Would you like some tea or something?" she asked I nodded putting a half smile half grimace in place. This would work better then I thought Rosalie nodded and told Alice to follow her out the door and down the stairs I rushed into the bathroom locking the door. I quickly grabbed my bathroom bag and dug through it grabbing my razor I broke the plastic off of it pulling the blades free. I knew I had to do this fast 1. because the cullens would rush up here the moment they smelled blood and 2. because I would likely pass out the moment I smelled the blood. I took the razor and quickly sliced it multiple times across my wrist as hard and deep as I could. I smiled to myself as blood pooled around me on the floor. It was only a couple seconds before the door was knocked down and Esme,Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle was standing there. I closed my eyes and let darkness consume me.

The last thing I felt were cold arms picking me up yelling for someone to call Edward back and make sure Jasper dint come home with them right now. Then I felt his breath on me as he whispered "Please Bella hold on".

_**Rosalie's pov**_

Me and Alice had just came downstairs to make Bella some honey tea. I remember my Mama used to make it for me when I was feeling down. Carlisle had just rushed in the door and Esme was explaining everything to him about Bella and Edward. When I got the slight smell of blood everyone's head jerked up towards where Bella was. And in less then a second we had all raced upstairs Carlisle knocking saying "Bella are you OK." "Carlisle that isn't menstrual blood" I said he nodded and bust down the door. Bella sat on the white tile floor that was now soaked in a pool of crimson blood flowing out of Bella's wrist. All I could thing was why? And No! Bella closed her eyes with a smile as Carlisle rushed to her. Her heartbeat was getting weak she was losing to much blood. As Carlisle picked her limp body up in his arms like a baby I knew something was wrong when she didn't scream. He turned to us yelling for someone to call Edward home and for jasper to stay away tell we called. Then he put his face right to Bella's and whispered "Please Bella hold on."

Alice had went to make the call so me and Esme rushed with Carlisle to the little hospital room he had in the library just for Bella . "If I cant stop the bleeding I will have to change her. I wont let her die!" he said mostly to me. I surprised myself and them by nodding my head. As Carlisle began his work trying to stop the bleeding.

**I hope u liked it sorry it took so long I had writers block and then my friend introduced me to a book series called "House of night" I just couldn't put it down I read the hole series it was amazing! Anyhow hope u liked this chapter. What do u think will happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Alice had went to make the call so me and Esme rushed with Carlisle to the little hospital room he had in the library just for Bella . "If I cant stop the bleeding I will have to change her. I wont let her die!" he said mostly to me. I surprised myself and them by nodding my head. As Carlisle began his work trying to stop the bleeding._

**Chapter #7: Angry at the world**

**Edwards pov:**

"I don't know what to do! What he did to her he's a monster! I will kill him if its the last thing I do" I shouted. Jasper and Emmett sat stunned looking terrified and depressed and angry. I had just explained what I saw happening to Bella. Jasper couldn't even mess with our emotions cause he was just as upset as we were. Emmett was just as angry as me this had happened to Rose and he couldn't stand the thought that it had happened to his little sister he wanted to kill Jake as much as I did. He kept picturing what I had told him and it was making me sick to my stomach. Before I could tell him to stop thinking about it jasper's phone rang.

He looked at me and I nodded. "Hello?" he answered. "Its Bella she slit her wrists its bad Carlisle's trying to save her but he may need to change her we need Edward and Emmett back here..." I dint hear the rest of what Alice said cause I had taken off running Emmett was on my heels. "Why Bella?" I sobbed. Couldn't she see we were trying to help her? Why would she try to kill herself?

I had to make sure she was alright I dint want to have to change her but if it came down to it then so fucking be it I would not let her die! Expeciolly by her own damn hands! This is all Jacobs damn fault I will fucking kill him but im going to make him suffer like he has my Bella. I will break his legs then his arms then I will chop each finger and toe off then his penis. I will watch in excitement as he struggles to crawl away.

So lost in my thoughts of ways to torture Jacob I dint realize I was already home and running up the stairs to Carlisles make shift hospital room. Before I could go in Esme stood in front of the door stopping me. "Edward son you don't need to go in there you don't need to see that" she said sadly. I could smell all of Bella's blood to much blood how could she ever survive this? I fell to my knee's and sobbed. Esme wrapped her arms around me soothingly. "Change her!" I snapped. Esme backed off a bit and looked at me sadly. "If Carlisle cant save her he is going to change her. We wont let her die son." I nodded knowing all we could do now was sit and wait.

~3 hours later~

It felt like we had been here for an eternity waiting. I kept track through Carlisle's thoughts as he stitched her up and bandaged her and put her on an iv blood drip. (im not a Dr so I don't know how these things go so im just going by guess) Bella lay there asleep when Carlisle finally walked out. "how is she?" Esme asked. "Physically she'll heal, Mentally I honestly don't know" he said sadly heading to his bedroom to take a shower he was drenched in blood. My Bella's blood. I rushed in the room to see Bella sleeping peacefully. Her arm Bandaged up. I wanted to cry. "Bella why would you do this to yourself?" I asked her even know I knew she couldn't answer. "I love you so much and I would never leave you. And I would never hurt you."

Right then I realized something. "ALICE!" I yelled storming out of the room seeing Alice sitting on the couch in the hallway with her head in her hands sobbing. I dint care this was her fault. She jumped when I yelled. Looking at me with miserable eyes. "Why the fuck dint you see this?" I snapped. She started sobbing again I took her by her shirt and held her up to eye level with me. She trembled I dint know if it was from fear or being so upset. I dint care. "Answer me damn it!" I screamed in her face feeling truly like a vampire. I had trusted her to protect my mate and she had failed me.

"Dude calm down!" Emmett said as he tore my hand off Alice's designer shirt ripping in down the front showing her bra. "Let me go!" I yelled at Emmett while he held my thrashing body to his. "I'll fucking kill you!" I screamed at Alice who has fell to the floor sobbing as Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme came running into the room. Esme pulled Alice into her lap trying to stop her sobbing. I faintly heard her tell Rosalie to call Jasper back. Rose gave me a last filthy look and thought. _It isn't her fault Edward you don't need to take it out on her asshole!_ Before she walked out of the room to call Jasper. I was still struggling in Emmett's arms when Alice spoke. "I'm sorry Edward. I...i... Din...Dint see it" she sobbed. I growled at her. "You are fucking useless! You belong in that fucking mental hospital your not good for anything!" I yelled at her venting my anger. Everyone gasped. And Alice started sobbing harder then ever. She stood up though and ran to her room locking the door. Emmett dropped me. "What the fuck man? That was to far!" he said angry at me. "Edward how could you say that?" Esme asked upset. " Edward maybe you should go hunt" Carlisle said. "Fuck all of you I will never leave Bella alone with any of you guys again! Obviously I cant trust any of you people!" I said before walking back in with Bella and shutting and locking the door.

I don't know why I did and said the things I did all I knew was I was angry at the world for being such a messed up place where people cant even go see a so called friend without getting raped! And being the mutt wasn't here for me to take my anger out on I vented on the easiest person. And I had to admit I felt pretty bad for it now that I was sitting thinking about it. God jasper was gonna be Beyond pist at me and I wouldn't blame him.

"Where the fuck is he!" speak of the devil. "He's in with Bella why don't you go see Alice and try and calm her down" esme said soothingly. "Fine" jasper sighed "But he is going to get a piece of my mind!" He said storming off cursing me in every language with his thoughts. Hmm I dint know he knew Hebrew.

**Jasper's pov:**

I was beyond pist at Edward. Rosalie told me what he said to my Alice and he took it to far with the mental hospital comment he knew how Alice felt about that. I was gonna beat his ass for this but first things first I needed to make sure my mate was OK. I walked to mine and Alice's room cursing Edward in every known language. I knocked on the door there was no answer all you could hear was Alice's gentle sobs. "Alice darlin open the door" I said. "Go away" Alice sobbed. I ran my hand through my hair angrily a nervice habit I learned from dushward. I tried turning the handle but it was locked. I knew I could easily break it but I dint want to upset her more then she already was. Then an idea struck me. I ran out of the house and scaled my way up the side of the house to the bedroom window I saw Alice's small form laying on the couch holding a picture of Bella and her that they had taken this summer on a shopping trip. I had to chuckle I remembered that picture Bella refused to smile entell Alice threatened to make her go around the entire mall another time. Bella quickly perked up and put a bright smile on. Alice's sobbing stopped when she heard me chuckle. She looked at me then placed the picture back on the stand and burried her face in the sofa.

"Its all my fault" She sobbed. I raced to her side wrapping her in my arms and rubbing her back I hated seeing her so upset. "Its not your fault Darlin Edward's just being a Duchbag" I said. Alice shook her head still sobbing. "I should have seen it I should have never left her alone I knew how unstable she is and I dint do either!" she snapped trying to pull away but I kept her tiny form in my arms. "Alice darlin you know it don't work that way and so did Bella she knew a way around your visions" I said trying to sooth her but she just jumped up angrily. "Exactly and I knew she knew and I knew she shouldn't be alone! But I left anyhow! How could I be so stupid Edward is right im useless and now Bella may die because of me!"

I stood up and grabbed Alice and held her to me shushing her. "Your wrong darling you are wrong and so is duchward." Alice chuckled at the nickname I had given Edward. "What were you supposed to do Alice watch her while she pee's make her more self conscious then she is now? And Bella is not going to die she's fine" Alice looked up into my eyes looking for the truth in my eyes. "Really?" she asked hopefully. I nodded " She'll be fine Hun" _At least physically _I thought to myself. Alice smiled. "I love you Jazz" she said squeezing me tightly. "Now that your OK I'm going to go deal with Duchwad wanna come watch?" I asked.

**Well this chapter is a little longer then the last one but still not to long anyhow im gonna try to post faster. Remember reviews make me want to write more. So I need a little help. How should Bella react when she wakes up?**

**A. pist off that the Cullen's saved her**

**B. catatonic not talking eating or anything **

**suicidal she trys to run away**

**D. better she starts talking to someone.**

**Let me know and I will post.**

**Now press that pretty blue button [review]**


	8. Chapter 8

_I stood up and grabbed Alice and held her to me shushing her. "Your wrong darling you are wrong and so is duchward." Alice chuckled at the nickname I had given Edward. "What were you supposed to do Alice watch her while she pee's make her more self conscious then she is now? And Bella is not going to die she's fine" Alice looked up into my eyes looking for the truth in my eyes. "Really?" she asked hopefully. I nodded " She'll be fine Hun" At least physically I thought to myself. Alice smiled. "I love you Jazz" she said squeezing me tightly. "Now that your OK I'm going to go deal with Duchwad wanna come watch?" I asked._

**Chapter#8: scream to me**

Edwards pov:

I heard that Alice was feeling better so it made me feel a little better entell I heard Jasper "Now that your OK I'm going to go deal with Dushwad wanna come watch?" he asked. I heard Alice chuckle. _Go hide eddy boy Jazz is pissed. _Alice thought to me. I let out a breath of frustration. Looking at Bella. "Go hide otherwise your gonna get your ass beat ill watch Bella" someone said behind me. I jumped into a defensive pose growling when I noticed it was just Rosalie. "No!" I said standing up. She shrugged her shoulders "Your ass not mine" she chuckled sitting on a chair beside Bella's bed humming the song dirt road anthem. I rolled my eyes and ran out the door downstairs and outside I knew I wouldn't get far but I dint want to fight with Bella by me. I knew Jasper wouldn't fight right by her but he would probably take me by the legs and throw me out the window and esme would kill us if we broke her window.

I stopped right beside the forest. Jasper was out there not 2 seconds later looking pist as hell. Alice sat on the front porch just watching. "I'm sorry man I shouldn't have said what I said" I tried telling Jasper but a right hook hit me in the jaw. That was his response. Well I deserved that. I heard Alice laugh I looked at her giving her a dirty look. "That was for telling Alice she was useless." He said then he kicked me in the nuts I dropped to the ground I may be a vamp but that still hurt. "That's for telling her she belonged in a mental hospital" he kneed me in the nose breaking it "That's for making her cry" He just kept kicking and hitting me. "OK that's enough" I said. He dint listen so I grabbed his feet the next time he tried hitting me. He jumped up at vampire speed and went for me again.

I noticed everyone was standing outside watching minus Bella and Rosalie. Jasper kicked me when I was thinking throwing me into a tree cracking it in half "that's for being a little Emo pussy!" Jasper said. "Emo?" I asked standing up. "Your the one moping all the time!" I stated. I knew he was just trying to piss me off. "Your mate is Emo she's the one who cuts" he sneered. That pist me off I launched at him as esme and Carlisle started yelling for us to stop. Esme was petrified that we were gonna kill each other and burn the pieces. I punched him breaking his nose then went behind him ripping his arm right off and throwing it to the trees I was truly blinded by rage. Esme had a right to worry. Jasper tried coming after me one armed rather then going for his arm and risking me coming for him from behind. His thoughts were blank with Rage to so I dint realize he was coming for my head. When I realized what was going on it was to late. He grabbed my head doing a flip over my body and ripping it off my shoulder my head rolled about 5 feet from my body. "Really jasper that ain't right" I said calming down a little. He went to go for his arm but I could see him so I made my beheaded body go up behind him and I took his head off and tossed it into the highest tree. Everyone ran over to us screaming. I heard Rosalie run downstairs and outside before she busted up laughing I heard a thump she had fell to the ground laughing. "Not funny rose" I said kinda irritated but at least mine and Jasper's anger was now in check but I now hated him he had a lot of trust to earn back with that one comment.

"I'm sorry man I dint mean what I said about Bella" his head said from the tree. His body sat against the tree arms crossed in a pouty gesture. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. Before I knew it Alice was by my body I thought she was going to help. But she kicked me in the nuts again I swear my balls went up to my neck if my head was attached they would have came out of my mouth. "That's for making me climb a tree" I dint notice tell then that jasper's head was tucked under her arm.

"Rosalie stop laughing and help Edward re-attach his head" Esme said irritated. As her and Carlisle ran back into the house. Alice helped Jasper re-attach his head and they went to find his arm. Rosalie sighed and picked my head up coming back to my body she looked me in the eye and laughed. "told you it was your ass. Well I should say head" she chuckled but we were cut off by Bella screaming upstairs.

**Sorry for the short chapter. But I thought there should be some lighter moments we'll get back to Bella next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:Hey I'm back sorry its taking so long I'm going to try to update all my stories at least a few more times before the big day. As many of u may know I am pregnant with a little girl Zoey (got the name from house of night awesome series) who is due Oct.15**__**th**__**, so I'm really wanting to get this going before I have her so wish me luck everyone.**_

_**Another A/N: and to my fan "quizzical" in response to your review I know it may not make since her anger and the way she is acting but try to remember I'm writing from personal experience I'm writing how I felt and what I went through to heal I had so much anger not just at the rapist but at men in general. I was terrified that all men would do the same thing to me and u know I am still dealing with these feelings but I'm doing a little better but it's been almost 3 years for me where it has only been like a few weeks for Bella. Please stick with me I promise she will start healing. It took medication and deep therapy for me to start healing.**_

_Last time: __"Rosalie stop laughing and help Edward re-attach his head" Esme said irritated. As her and Carlisle ran back into the house. Alice helped Jasper re-attach his head and they went to find his arm. Rosalie sighed and picked my head up coming back to my body she looked me in the eye and laughed. "Told you it was your ass. Well I should say head" she chuckled but we were cut off by Bella screaming upstairs._

_**Chapter#9: please don't leave me**_

**Bella's pov: **

I woke up from another nightmare of my attack only to find myself alone and drenched in sweat. They had left I knew they would. At that thought different thoughts ran through my head pictures of Jacob coming back for me. Raping me again, killing me. I could feel his nasty breath on my neck again I could feel his hands roughly clawing at me body. It was all too much I screamed at the top of my lungs. He may come after me but I swear I won't go down without a fight this time.

Someone came running into the room but I don't know who due to my eyes being blurred with tears and sweat. Hands grabbed me I began thrashing harder punching kicking . I faintly heard someone calling my name but I couldn't answer. I wouldn't all I knew is I had to protect myself. I felt a slight sting against my face as someone slapped me. But it did nothing but make me scream louder until I felt a sting in my arm and everything went black. Peaceful no memories no nightmares no nothing just blackness. I could stay this way forever. No pain no nothing just pure blackness. I breathed a sigh of relief if this was death I would gladly accept it.

**Edwards pov: **

Everyone raced upstairs I refused my head and followed just to walk in seeing Alice smack Bella across the face. I growled. And felt a restraining hand on my chest. "Alice what the hell?" Rose yelled at her. Alice looked ashamed as Bella just started screaming harder. "I was just trying to snap her out of it" she said looking ashamed then left the room. I calmed down a bit. But only for a second as Carlisle pulled out a needle with sleeping meds in it I began growling once more. "It's the only way to calm her down right now Edward" he said. I grudgingly looked at my love and nodded my head. I watched as he poked the needle into her arm causing all movement in her to stop only seconds later. I knelt by the bed and began sobbing. "My love what are we going to do?" I cried. I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder. "We will get her through this son" she soothed "no matter what it takes. " I wanted to believe her but how? I don't know how but I did know she was right because I'll be damned if I don't run to the end of the earth to save my Bella.

~hours later~

**Bella's pov:**

The blackness was still there but I was there it was like instead of being suffocated in the darkness It was now more like I was in a huge room that all I could see was darkness. "Hello?" I called. My voice echoed around me but no other answer was heard. I began walking but it dint feel like I was getting anywhere until the last step I took had no flooring. I fell into the blackness with no end in sight. Pictures soon began to fill the room. Pictures of the people I loved. My mom getting her nails done with me, my dad one summer teaching me to ride a bike, Edward and me laying peacefully in the meadow looking into each other's eyes, Alice dragging me through a shopping mall giggling at my pouty face. I laughed at that. The sound shocking me awake. My eyes shot open to see Rosalie standing across the room looking intently at me like I might explode. "Hi?" I said it sounded more of a question and my voice cracked.

She let her guard down a little after that. Was this my future? Would I soon come to resent everyone around me? Would I ever be able to be around people like I used to be or would I become like Rose and shut in on myself not letting myself trust anyone. "How are you?" Rose asked I don't know what my face looked like but she kinda chuckled. "Stupid question huh?" she said "sorry"

It went on like that me and Rosalie began talking just about nothing for what felt like hours. Esme brought me food which I just picked at. Until the big subject was brought up. "Will I ever forget?" I asked her looking at my plate picking at the food still. She took a deep unneeded breath and blew it out in a sigh. "It will get easier as time goes by not to dwell on it and you won't think about it but know you will never forget. Unless you're like Alice and you forget your human life." I thought about that it sounded like a good thing not having to ever remember what Jacob did. But then I also wouldn't remember what I had. I wouldn't remember the love I held for Edward all the great times I had with my family vampire and non-vampires.

"How do you deal with it?" she smiled slightly . "Remember I tortured and murdered my rapist" she said darkly. I slightly smiled. "Wish I could" I said. "That can be arranged" I jumped and turned towards the voice in the doorway. Only to see Edward looking more broken then I felt. What was I going to do?

**So what did you think? Let me know and ask any questions u would like and I will answer them if not in pm then in the next chapter thank u r+r for more**


End file.
